bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pride in the Future
Dropping Akane Kiyomizu off at her home, Haruki Satonaka proceeded to kiss her before making his way to the outside of town to continue his training from his new school Hama Weapons Academy. "Geez...today is so dull. Sometimes I just want to have another large fight with everyone again." Outside, the large city known as Hama Town a large figure walk alongside small, weak looking boy. The tall one staring blankly at a wet map. "....I can't read this damn thing at all. And your no help, getting it wet like that!" she hollered. "Man you must be pissed." the boy said with a cheerful smile. "I was just taken a lil' swim, it's your fault for leaving the map near the river. And besides their's a big town right their. Lemme just ask them for directions." the boy said running as the girl dropped the map to the ground and followed. Noticing the figures, Haruki raised an eyebrow "Hm? Who are these folks? The girl is pretty cute but no where near as cute as my Akane. The guy though.....he seems kind of annoying in a sense. Oh well." Throwing a rock he aimed for the boy's skull. "Oi! If you want directions I could help you." Getting hit in the head, Shiro falls to the ground with a thud, his hands clung to his heads. "Come on, man. That's how ya greet a guy." he said while his eyes grew wet with tears. Suzume looked up staring at Haruki. "Finally directions" As she walked toward Haruki she smiled. "I'm Suzume and this is Shiro." "Nice to meet you. And sorry about that, I have this spli--err i just made a mistake haha." Haruki laughed nervously before continuing. "So I couldn't help but overhearing you, if you need directions I could help you. Where do you plan on going?" "....."Suzume stayed silent, until Shiro shot into the sky with a impressive jump before running at Haruki hurling several rocks back at him. Quickly drawing his nodachi, Haruki sliced through the rocks launched at him before be knocked in the head by one he missed. "OWWWWWW!!" Haruki fell over while holding his forehead. "That's what ya get" Shiro said hunched forward above Haruki, wearing a wide smile. Suzume's fist swung rightfully into Shiro's head knocking him forward, her head then flew up, tossing the boy back on to his butt once again. "Don't attack people you don't know. It's rude." Suzume said, her eye twitching with annoyance. She quickly grabbed the boy's arm helping him up. Holding his head, Haruki sighed. "I said sorry. Looks like someone's head is as thick as these rocks. I sort of couldn't help it. But all is forgiven. Is there anyway I could assist you two?" "Sure. If you live in that town over there you could help us. See were heading..umm well up north." Suzume said hesitantly. Looking back at Shiro she seen his aggravated face. "I don't want his help. He threw some damn rocks at me." Shiro complained as Suzume raised her fist in anger. "Well how else was I suposed to get your attention you block head." Haruki sighed before turning to Suzume "If you mean Hama Town, then yes I do. If you need to get through I can help you, but that idiot....I don't know about him." "I promise he won't be like this. I mean he has to hit puberty some time." She said with a joking smile, as a puzzled Shiro stood beside her. Suzume lifted Shiro throwing him toward Haruki and with a nod, Shiro got the message. "...I-I'm sorry." "Its fine. You really don't listen do you? I already said that all was forgiven." Haruki laughed before extending a hand to Shiro. "No. I said sorry I ain't fenna-- " Shiro was silenced by Suzume grabbing his hair. "See what you did to me ya dumb Shinigami." Shiro said hastily unaware if the man in front of him was human or Shinigami. After a few seconds Shiro broke free from Suzume's tight grip, and looked back at Haruki. "I swear your as annoyin' as a Hollow and just as ugly." Ignoring and motioning past Shiro, Haruki pushed the teen aside before continuing to talk to Suzume. "So what are your plans? Maybe you can come into town and meet some of my friends." "D-don't ignore m-me." Shiro said stuttering. Just then the much taller woman grabbed his wrist restraining him. "We have to get to the north of town. But yea, a lil stop should be good for us." Suzume said dragging Shiro along with her. Smiling, Haruki led the two towards the front of town before being spotting a female "Hey! Azami! What are you doing all the way out here?" Punching her brother in the head, Azami sighed. "I heard from mom that you were on a date then when I was on my way to the market I saw you coming down the hill and decided to wait for you here." "How sweet. Looks like rock boy here's gotta girl." Shiro teased as he leaned in to Haruki's face. Suzume quickly pulled him back and walked toward Azami. "Hi. I'm Suzume." As the four talked the wind increased and the breeze kissed their necks as Shiro grew anxious, whispering into Suzume's ear. As her purple hair bounced in the wind she stared back at Shiro. Turning to face Haruki and Azami, she mubmled as if she was telling a secret to them. "We came here because we got some information of some Hollow take residence here." Suzume spoke formally and her postured change and as she did, Shiro raised his Substitute Shinigami badge proudly. "Hollows taking residence in Hama Town? I think you must be mistaken." Azami spoke up proudly "They would die as soon as they began to take form." Haruki was admiring Shiro's badge as he looked at it closer. "So I'm guessing this is something important? Otherwise you wouldn't bother showing us some piece of wood." "Hell yea!" Shiro declared happily, until he had realized Haruki's obvious insult - calling his badge simply wood. "Nooo. It's my Shinigami Badge. Some Captains gave it to me--" Suzume stopped Shiro in his tracks silencing the boy in an instant. "We know of the barrier around your town but we also have been informed that Hollows have somehow bypassed this defense and taken residence here." Unusual for Suzume, a woman of her age yet she was forced into responsibility after taking custody of Shiro. Her words were loud, clear and very official. "May we at least search around." Azami and Haruki smiled as they looked at each other and simply nodded before turning back to Shiro and Suzume and speaking in unison. "Nope! We can't allow you to do that. Can't just allow any random people into town anymore. Not after last time." Haruki smirked. "If you want to get through, you're gonna have to make sure you put me down hard." He then outstretched a hand toward Shiro as he gestured him forward before grabbing at one of the two swords at his side. Category:Twonjr3 Category:RazeOfLight